


Everything You Want And More

by Kiddi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Churches & Cathedrals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Adam Parrish, Parents Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Smut, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, and finally, but i dont care, declan lynch is actually okay int his one, i feel like im spamming but im really not this is all true, i said jesus take the wheel but he said no and let my little racoon hands drive the car, it spiraled out of my control so fucking fast, not even close, sea shanties inspired me to do this, they have a good relationship now, this is a fluffy mess i really hope youre ready for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddi/pseuds/Kiddi
Summary: Adam Parrish is spending his Christmas at the Barns with Ronan, and that meant soft sleepy mornings, hectic running around as they prepared food and beds for their annual Christmas eve dinner, and being surrounded by the people that saved his life on more then one occasion.He has all he could ever want.But he gets something he didn't expect, on Christmas.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. A Whirlwind Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> greetings! this is a fic that had some music to go along with it, so in order of appearance, [Fish in the sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9aKY_aXaFE) is the fist song and [Randy Dany O](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqE9dsQH4AE) is the second
> 
> Also I know this is a bit late in regards to Christmas but I wasn't super happy with it til now so I'm posting it after having added some stuff to it

The early morning sun crept slowly across the floor and up into Adams eyes, rousing him from a peaceful sleep. Slowly he peeled his eyes open and squinted at the light, they had forgotten to close the curtains last night. Adam threw one arm over his eyes and let his other hand slide down his chest to Ronan's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him flush against his chest. He gently rubbed at the top of his hands before carefully rolling over to snuggle against his boyfriends neck, wrapping arms around him to run gentle lines over the oh, so, lovely dips and rises of the muscles on his back. Adam smiled softly and began pressing slow lazy open mouthed kisses to his neck.

The arms around him tightened and curled into his waist and Ronan’s chest rumbled with a deep groan that vibrated through him and to Adam.

“Good morning.” Came Ronan's sleepy thick voice, it never failed to Make Something in him stir every time he heard it.

Adam smiled and hummed softly nipping at his neck, over the bites and bruises from last night, or the night before. “Good morning.”

Ronan huffed a small laugh and pressed a kiss to the top of Adam’s head before tightening his hold and rolling them over to Adam was laid across his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him. Adam pulled away from his neck and looked down at Ronan, reaching a hand up to gently cup his cheek and rub his thumb over the delicate skin under his eye. Ronan watched him with a sleepy and relaxed look that made something warm bloom in Adam’s chest.

Winter break was never really Adam’s favourite time of the year for a very long time because to him it meant that it was extended time with his family and then the inevitable return to Aglionby where he would have to contend with the boys exchanging stories of what they got from their parents or where they went off to. 

Now Adam had graduated from Aglionby and he was attending his dream school, now Adam had someone to spend his break with that wasn't his parents, now Adam had a home that was out of time and always warm and familiar no matter how long he’d been away from it. He had only been back for a handful of days and already felt like he had been back for months, he felt so at home and loved.

He was standing at the window, with a coffee warming his hands, watching the snow falling over the fields. It was Christmas eve, a day that before held nothing special to him, his family never celebrated it, could never afford to and for years it came and went like any other day of the week; it was only when he finally met Gansey and Ronan that it started to change for him, it went from a day that existed to an event, a day that was filled with disappointment and caution, to one filled with laughter, food and fun; they were the ones that made the day special.

Arms wrapped around him again and Adam leaned back into Ronan’s chest, tilting his head to the side and shivering a little at the soft kisses he laid on his neck.

“We have to start getting everything ready for the others.” He said softly and reached back to rub the back of Ronan's head, laughing when he whined into his neck. Adam held him closer for a little bit longer despite his words. He let Ronan continue placing kisses over his neck and jaw, and he let his fingers slip through the silky strands of hair that Ronan had grown out for him after mentioning how he would have liked to see how his hair looked like before. Said hair was beautiful, it wasn't as curly as Mathew’s, or straight like Declan’s, it was loose and wavy, and a deep chestnut brown that made his eyes glow. His hair was slightly longer on top than the sides, Ronan said it was because it was because he didn't like it tickling his ears when he worked but Adam had a suspicion that wasn't the whole truth, he suspected it was because he liked it better when it was tousled on top and neater on the sides. He wasn't complaining though, the longer hair let him tug at it easier.

Ronan left Adam to take care of the bedrooms while he went out and tended to the animals and made sure everything was still in its place from the day before, Adam was thankful for that because he did not want to go anywhere near the outdoors for the next few weeks unless it was to the car to get food. He was tasked with readying the bed rooms for the other to stay for a while. Adam went over his list: Declan would only be able to stay until the day after Christmas since he was invited to Gansey’s parents for New years, Mathew would stay with them until the week after New years since he still had to head back to school, Gansey, Blue and Henry would stay until New years day then they would have to head up to Gansey’s house in DC to spend time with his family, and Opal would be out of the house for the winter vacation since the ladies of Fox Way demanded she stay with them for the break to give him and Ronan some time alone. They would also be coming for dinner tonight but would not be staying, Adam missed Opal dearly but he was a little glad that he and Ronan got some time alone.

Adam finally finished with the final room he needed to make up for their guests when the front door slammed open and he could hear Ronan’s muffled curses float up to him. He couldn't be fully sure what he was saying but the sound Chainsaw made meant she had done something stupid. Adam made his way downstairs and sat on the steps watching Ronan throw off his snowy jacket, boots and hat as Chainsaw settled herself on Adams shoulder, snapping her beak at Ronan who rolled his eyes and went over to Adam planting a kiss to his lips. He pulled away before Adam could fully sink into it.

*****

As the day went on, they slowly checked items off their preparation list for the day. Adam had gone into town to get them meat and veggies and other ingredients for their cooking, he had been given permission to get anything else that wasn't on the list that the others might like, so he ended up getting a few assorted snacks and sweets he knew they would like. Ronan had stayed behind to rearrange the living room to fit more people. Adam started cooking dinner and Ronan flitted in and out to occasionally keep Adam company or to taste anything.

Eventually, just as the sun was setting, they had finished their list and were sprawled out on the couch in the living room with the fire burning. Adam was between Ronan's legs, head tucked into his neck as Ronan played with his hair and hummed a soft song to him. He could feel all his muscles going slack and his senses zeroing in on the feeling of Ronan’s hands and the deep rumble of his chest. He sighed deeply and Ronan laughed softly above him, hugging him closer.

“Tired Parrish?”

Adam nodded and wiggled a little bit until he was face to face with Ronan, their noses brushing and their breath mingling. Ronan gave him a lazy and loose smile, and Adam leaned in to kiss it off his face. Ronan hummed softly and leaned into the kiss, hands slipping under Adams sweater - well it was his sweater that Adam stole - and squeezed a little bit. He opened his mouth and melted when Ronan’s tongue curled against his.

They didn't get to take it too far, just lazily making out when Chainsaw screamed from across the house. Ronan pulled away and checked his watch, sighing softly and letting his head fall to press their foreheads together. 

“Come on, let's shower before the others get here, I left clothes upstairs on the bed.” 

Adam nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before disentangling himself from Ronan, tugging him upstairs.

Adam was in the kitchen fixing them some hot chocolate when there was a loud and excited knocking at the door. Adam smiled when he heard Mathew’s voice float through the house and then a strangled laugh when Ronan no doubt hugged him as tight as he could, there was another quieter laugh as well, Declan was here too. He set the steaming mugs aside and went to go greet them; he stood in the doorway to the entrance and watched as Mathew wrenched his way out of Ronan’s grip and hurried over to Adam with the biggest smile he’d ever seen on the boy.

“Adam! I missed you so much!” He smiled and threw his arms around him, Adam smiled and hugged him back, holding him close and petting his hair. He slid his gaze to Declan who stood in the doorway, he watched Ronan carefully and smiled softly when they bumped fists and Declan offered Ronan a small smile, he returned it and Adam felt okay to look away. 

“I made hot chocolate, come on before it gets cold.”

They all ended up in the living room, Adam was curled into Ronan’s side held close by his arms, Declan was in an armchair sipping from his hot chocolate and Mathew was in front of the fire playing with Chainsaw. Adam glanced around and sighed softly smiling at the scene. He could still remember when Ronan could barely stomach to be in the same room as Declan aside from when they were at church, but he was healing, Declan was healing, and they were trying. 

“Fucking sap.” Ronan muttered softly and kissed his temple. Adam gave an airy laugh and gently knocked their heads together.

There was a faint rumbling sound and Adam grinned wide, he looked over at Ronan who wore his old shark smile. Gansey was back.

They shared a look and shot up as fast as they could to get to the door, starting Mathew and causing Declan to laugh at them as they ran through the house and to the front door. Ronan won by a fraction of a second and swung the door open, startling Gansey into nearly dropping the presents he held in his hands.

“Jesus Christ, Ronan.” He said and shook his head stepping inside followed by a snickering Blue and Henry. Adam and Ronan stood back impatient, waiting for them to set their things down and take off their coats. Blue was the first one to get her things off and she crushed Adam in a hug, Adam squeezed back and stuck his tongue out at Ronan who rolled his eyes. Blue pulled off him and moved to Ronan, wrapping her arms around his neck when he leaned down and hugged her waist lifting her up in a hug that even Adam could see was filled with the same love he held for Mathew.

Gansey was next to the hugging party and he gave Adam and tight hug, pulling back and ruffling his hair before moving on to Ronan who wrapped him up in a tight hug, tucking Gansey into his chest tightly, the hug was protective, similar to the ones he gave Adam when they met up over his breaks and occasional visits up to his school. Henry was last, he stood awkwardly off to the side and Adam smiled and tugged him into a hug.

"Good to see you." He said to him when they pulled away. Henry was tugged away from him and Ronan gave him a tight friendly hug, the same way he'd hug a family member. They stood aside as the others exchanged hugs with Declan and Matthew, chainsaw swooped down from another room and greeted everyone with a loud caw. Adam had never felt so proud and so at home in his life.

"Well now that everyone's here, let's eat." He said and laughed at the cheers that echoed around the room, Matthew's the loudest.

Between the seven if then they made quick work of setting the table and setting the food out, Matthew had more than one dish taken from his hands in the process but now they were all sat at the large formal dining table talking and laughing, food exchanged hands more often and faster than words were. There were at the very least three different conversations at one time, plates of food were passing in front of him every two words, and the clinking of cutlery on plates echoed around the room, chainsaw occasionally flew in to see if she could get any food and more often than not got some thrown at her from someone; it was pure chaos, Adam couldn't have asked for more.

When they polished off the food (Matthew eating most of it) they were all more than happy to sit around in the momentary quiet that comes after a meal.

"I'll be back." Ronan said and pushed away from the table. Adam watched him disappear into the kitchen and turned back to the others watching them carefully. Blue had her head laid on Gansey's shoulder as he chatted with Henry and Matthew and Declan were chatting as well. It was nice.

"Declan, get your ass in here." Ronan called. Adam stilled and looked at Declan, his face passed through so many emotions all at once, confusion, anger, hesitancy, and finally exasperation as he pushed back from the table, muttered a soft 'pardon me' and went into the kitchen. Adam waited for the inevitable shouting that was coming and he was about to get out of his seat when he heard the clatter of dishes because they can fight all they want, they are not touching the desserts. The two brothers came through the door and Adam sagged in his seat, all the tension held in his shoulders gone at once. Ronan and Declan were carrying the four plates of desserts  _ and  _ two bottles of wine each. Adam spared a glance at the others and almost laughed at the looks of relief that they all had.

Adam tugged Ronan over when he sat down. “Scared the shit out of me, I thought you were gonna fight.”

Ronan laughed softly and shook his head, squeezing his thigh under the table and turning to him. “Not on Christmas, not while holding cheesecake either.” He muttered and winked before turning back to the others, leaning over the table to cut himself a sizable piece of cheesecake as well as some small bits of the other desserts on the table then served Adam his own plate before settling back and digging into his food. Adam took one last look at their mess of friends and family all sat around the table enjoying their desserts. He then glanced at Ronan and caught his eye, Adam felt a flush rise to his cheeks but he reached over and placed his hand on Ronan's thigh, smiling a little more when he reached down and laced their fingers tightly.

Their night ended soon after they finished eating, with everyone much too tired to stay up late. When all the plates were taken back to the kitchen Adam and Ronan were none too gently told to fuck off and that they would take care of it. Ronan didn't argue, took his hand and tugged him upstairs to their room. 

Being given things was still new to him, he was trying hard to accept others doing things for him and actually allowing himself a break for once, he and Ronan have had many talks and more than a few arguments about it which all end in Ronan ceding the bed to him to go sleep in the guest room so they can cool off; Adam always ended up dragging him back to bed in the end.

Adam let himself be led away from the kitchen and up to their room where Ronan shut and locked the door behind them. Adam smiled and held his arms out, humming happily when Ronan wrapped him up in an embrace and buried his face in his neck, kissing at it softly.

“How long have you been waiting to do this?” He teased lightly and threaded his hands up into his hair, tilting his head to the side.

“Since this afternoon, I couldn't get you alone for long enough.” He muttered and nipped at his neck, hands sliding lower to grab at his ass, pushing Adam closer.

“You have me alone now.”

Ronan pulled away and smirked, leaning down and easily lifting him up into his arms, god he loved this man so much.

“You sure you wanna let me do this?”

Adam hummed softly and nodded, wrapping his legs tightly around him, leaning in and pecking his lips. “Do what you want tonight, you're in charge.”

Ronan smiled against his lips and nodded, holding him tighter as he walked them to the bed and sat on the edge, holding Adam steady on his lap. “You're okay with this?”

Adam smiled softly and nodded, placing a soft kiss to Ronan’s cheek, a gesture much too soft for the moment but it was fitting, all things considered. “Yea, I’m sure.” 

Ronan nodded and leaned back a little bit, considering Adam for a second before smirking. “Strip, then.”

He smiled a bit and hummed, sliding his hands from Ronan’s shoulders, skimming them down his chest then hooking underneath his own sweater, tugging up. He tensed a little when the cold air hit his skin and Ronan’s hands tightened at his waist, rubbing soothing lines into the skin to get him to relax. Adam let the sweater drop as he removed himself from Ronan’s lap, nudging his knees apart. Ronan leaned forward and placed a kiss to his stomach before leaning back on his hands, his gaze hungry and unwavering. Slowly, Adam unbuckled his pants and undid the button, letting Ronan’s all too eager hands do the rest of the work.

“Your turn?” He asked, climbing back onto his lap. There was a slight pause before Adam was flipped over and pressed into the bed. Ronan was on top of him for only a second before peeling himself away. He took off his clothes rougher than usual, not bothering to take his time or make it a show, but Adam could see the desperate edge to the way he moved and he loved it all the more.

Adam was just as impatient as he was, and he wasn't going to bother to hide it; as soon as Ronan was within his reach, Adam grabbed at what little purchase his shoulders gave and pulled him on top. Ronan smirked and leaned over, kissing at his jaw. 

“Behave.” He said, adding emphasis to it with a rather rough bite to his neck that had Adam groaning.

“You're gonna have to be quiet, wouldn't want someone to interrupt, would you?” He whispered into his ear and Adam shivered as his mind went over the possibilities of each and every one of the people downstairs walking in. He pitched his hips up and did his best to muffle a whine. Ronan only raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it, instead he reached over to the bedside table and pulled open the drawer throwing a condom and a bottle of lube on to the bed. They've done this enough so Adam knows what he needs to do; he lifted his hips up and Ronan easily slid a pillow under them before wrapping his legs tight around his waist, watching as Ronan uncapped the bottle and slicked up his fingers. Ronan moved one of his legs a little out of the way and carefully pressed a finger inside him. Adam groaned and closed his eyes for a moment trying to keep himself from tensing as much.

A second finger joined in soon after and he was slowly and methodically being opened up, a third joined in and Adam had to cover his mouth to keep himself quiet. He loved when Ronan took his time with him; he was always so diligent to take care of him. This was no longer ‘taking care’ this was just straight up teasing at this point with the way he was giving teasing prods to his prostate.

“Ronan, please.” He gasped out and gripped tightly at the sheets. He stopped his movements and withdrew his fingers carefully. Adam whined softly at the loss but smiled at the tearing sound of the foil package. There was a split second pause before Ronan lined up and slowly slid in, pressing their hips flush and then stopping, staying as still as he could, giving Adam time to adjust.

“You look really fucking hot.” he said and rubbed at his thighs, nails digging in slightly

Adam smiled and rolled his hips a little bit, biting his lip to try and keep at least a little quiet. “Likewise.”    
He reached down and grabbed one of his hands, smiling wide when Ronan laced their fingers and leaned over him, pressing their hands into the sheets by his head. Ronan blanketed him fully and as he started slowly rocking into him he was all Adam could focus in on. Ronan was everywhere around him and Honestly Adam couldn't ask for any different.

* * *

Christmas day came early for them. Adam was woken up by Ronan’s alarm going off at seven and then by the gentle kisses he placed over his shoulders. 

“I gotta go.” he said into his good ear. 

Adam only nodded and rolled over to face him tugging him into a quick kiss. “Go, have a good time.” Ronan placed one last kiss to his cheek before leaving the room to get changed somewhere else to let him sleep.

Adam was not planning to sleep in the slightest he reached over and grabbed his phone, quickly going through his message conversations before locating the group message he had with Blue and Gansey.

_ You guys still wanna go? You know you don't have to _

_ We want to! We know this means a lot to him, and it's Christmas _

_ Okay, they’ll be having breakfast soon so hurry up if you wanna surprise them _

Adam threw his phone onto the nightstand and rolled out of bed. He went to their closet and took out his carefully pressed suit, it was a new one from the one he had back in highschool, a gift from Ronan who had way too much fun ogling him during the fitting. He took care to put on the pants and button up carefully to keep it immaculate, the tie was the only thing that had anything to do with Christmas, it was a deep pine green and the tie pin was an elegant silver snowflake. As he styled his hair in the mirror he could feel the small tremor of nerves run through him and he wandered to the possibility of Ronan not wanting them there at all, not liking the surprise, but a larger more rational part of him knew that he would love it, even if he didn't show it to the others outright, Adam would know.

Once he was happy with how he looked, Adam slowly opened the door and sighed a little in relief when he heard the clatter of the dishes in the kitchen and the hushed chatter of early morning conversation. He went over to Gansey’s room and knocked on the door. Blue opened it and she was wearing a normal dress, it looked so terribly out of place on her that Adam wanted to tell her. He held his tongue.

“Are you guys ready?” He asked looking past her to see Gansey standing with Henry, Gansey had his arms wound around his waist and Henry’s were looped round his neck, they were talking softly and Gansey looked so happy that Adam wanted to look away. Blue cleared her throat at them and snickered at the pink flush they both got once they realized they were caught. 

“Yea, are they still eating?”

Adam looked down at his watch and nodded. “Yea they won't be leaving for another ten or fifteen so we should have more than enough time to eat too.”

They slowly kept down the stairs and placed their shoes by the door before heading back to the dining kitchen. Blue was the one to enter first.

“Ronan Lynch how  _ dare  _ you not tell us that breakfast was ready!” she chastised.

Adam felt his stomach drop and he popped his head into the kitchen and took in the three confused brothers before locking eyes with Ronan who narrowed his eyes at him.

“What exactly do you think you're doing?” He asked, he  _ sounded  _ annoyed but Adam knew that he wasn't by the relaxed set to his shoulders and how he was already making him a plate of food. Adam rolled his eyes and gestured to himself and his clothes.

“Oh I don't know, I mean I always get this dressed up on Christmas day, at seven in the morning to go to the grocery store.”

They glared for a few more seconds before Ronan scoffed and shook his head, setting the plate in the spot next to him at their smaller dining table.

“Well sit your ass down and eat then.”

Adam beamed at him and happily breezed past a confused Declan and relieved looking Gansey, Blue and Henry, to take his seat. Both of them went back to eating and Ronan picked up his conversation with Declan as if they weren't interrupted. The others soon fell in as well and made themselves some plates of food, taking their place at the table, it was a tight fit but they made do. 

When he finished his food Adam leaned back in his seat and smiled when he felt Ronan’s knee knock against his then how he hooked them together at the ankles, the doubt in his chest disappeared completely at the gesture.

By the end of breakfast they were nearly running out of the house, having taken a bit too long to arrive with extra time. Adam and Ronan jumped into the BMW and he peeled out of the driveway, no matter how long it's been Ronan’s old racing habits come out but Adam is at least happy he isn't actually racing anymore.

“About earlier - ” He started, but was dismissed with a waving hand that settled over his, gripping it tightly.

“No, it was really nice of you, thank you…” He paused for a second, “always wanted to take you.”

Adam smiled softly at him and brought his other hand on top of Ronan’s gripping it tightly. “Wanted to surprise you,” He hummed and shifted to stare at him, marveling at the morning sun in his features, “I know this is really important to you.”

Ronan nodded and smiled softly at him. The rest of the drive was spent in silence and Adam spent it staring at Ronan. He loved looking at Ronan in the mornings, when the sun would shine on him and would warm up his pale skin, how it caught in his eyes and made them glint like ice, and how the light tangled in his hair and turned it from a deep chestnut brown to a stunning mix of caramel and brown and how the top sometimes fell over his eyes when he moved too quickly.

The Christmas day mass at St. Agnes was nice. Adam had never been one to go to church, he’s only done it a handful of times but he did always love the songs that were sung around the season so it wasn't so bad that he was terribly bored. He spent the service sitting between Ronan and Gansey. Ronan fit in so easily, he knew what he needed to do and perfectly executed it, it had come from years of practice but Adam was still struck by how much this was a part of Ronan. They spent most of the service with their hands linked together unless they needed to let go for anything, but without fail Ronan would twine their hands together as soon as he got the chance.

It came to the time for the first proper of the service and Adam froze with his mouth half open when he heard Ronan singing along to them. He had known that Ronan used to compete in Irish music competitions but he'd never  _ heard  _ him sing anything before, Ronan only ever hummed songs around him, Adam wanted to hear more of it.

They got out of church at noon, and Adam could easily join Ronan more often, it was nice and he found it filled him with peace. In the time he spent living above the office he had never actually attended a service, preferring to go in to work early than to waste his time with it. Sometimes he wanted to see Ronan but he couldn't justify being a little late to work so he never entertained the idea.

“I like having you there.” Ronan said quietly as he drove into town for the food they would need for tonight. Adam smiled and reached over, placing his hand over Ronan’s on the gear shift.

“Maybe I’ll go more often then.”

****

The rest of their day was as hectic as their morning. They all crashed into the grocery store and stocked up on every ingredient they needed for dinner tonight then all clambered back home. After everyone was in much more reasonable clothing they all piled into the kitchen to uphold their yearly christmas tradition, hosts cooked for christmas eve, everyone cooks for christmas day. 

When Gansey had introduced it to him a few years back he thought it was silly but it had started to grow on him after a while, it meant that he could get time with everyone, and that he got to have fun, because more often than not it ended in playful arguments and laughter echoing around the kitchen with the occasional shriek from Chainsaw when she wanted food. 

Him and Ronan were making a roast, Gansey and Blue were making mince pies, Henry was making kimchi fried rice - Adam didn't know what it was but he trusted that it tasted god- and Declan and Matthew were making a cottage pie with some custard desserts.

Their roast was the easiest dish and they finished it up fairly quick, Adam wanted to help the others but he also knew he was going to get scolded; he could already hear Blue  _ ‘Adam Parrish, you have done more than enough in this house already, get the fuck out of the kitchen’.  _ Adam wiped his hands off on his apron and looked to Ronan who was leaning against the counter, with Matthew leaning against him as they chatted away. Ronan looked both very out of place in the scene with his all black clothes and narrowed eyes, and also like he was a part of the house itself with the way he had an arm wrapped around Matthews chest and way playing with his hair as well as how at ease he looked with so many people around him. He caught Ronan’s eye and motioned for the door. Ronan nodded and patted Matthew's chest, muttering something to him before sliding him off and pushing off the counter. 

They exited the kitchen and Ronan pulled him to the couch, laying him down and settling heavily on top of him. Adam huffed and playfully tugged at his hair but curled his arms around him regardless, one hand running up and down his side, the other tangled in his hair, toying with it. Adam leaned his head back and sighed deeply. Everything that happened today and yesterday finally settled in and even though they've done this more than once, it always felt too much, it felt like he shouldn't have this, like he didn't deserve it.

“You okay Parrish?”

Adam looked down and nodded smiling softly at him. Ronan shook his head and wiped away a tear Adam didn't know he shed.

“I’m okay I promise...just, it's a lot.”

Ronan nodded and leaned up to kiss him softly before laying his head down again. “Don't start crying on us now, we still have to eat dinner and open presents.”

Adam smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss him softly, like yesterday they were interrupted by a loud noise but not of Chainsaw, this time it was the doorbell. Adam pulled away with a huge grin and nearly shoved Ronan off him as he raced to the door, throwing it open with a wide grin. There was a pause where he waited, glancing around and then.

“Atom!”

Adam leaned down and scooped Opal up in his arms, hugging her close laughing loudly when she shrieked and squeezed him tightly.

“God I missed you so much!” He smiled and kept her held to his chest, leaning over to half hug Calla and Maura. All at once he was hit with such an overwhelming feeling of being home and being loved, it overwhelmed him and clouded his senses, slowly he felt the curl of vines and leaves creep over his mind as well. He was so in his head that he jumped out of his skin when Ronan touched his shoulder.

“Let me see the brat.”

Adam nodded and passed her over to him, heart swelling as he watched Ronan wrap her up in a big hug, Chainsaw flying in to settle on Ronan’s shoulder, knocking her head into Opals. This was his, this was his home, this was his family.

“Sorry we didn't get a chance to join in the cooking but we brought pie.” Maura said and breezed past them and into the kitchen carrying a tray of pie that was much too buttery and just as satisfying.

“Go say hello to the others before dinner.” Ronan said and set Opal down watching as she ran off into the kitchen happily. He looked over at Adam and smiled and shook his head, reaching over and tugging him into a hug, holding him tightly.

“God I love you so much.” Adam muttered into his neck.

Ronan smiled and kissed his temple, arms tightening.

* * *

Christmas dinner was just as chaotic as their previous one, dare he say even more so because now they had three other guests  _ and  _ Calla was mixing them all drinks which raised the volume in the room a little bit as they all got warm from the alcohol, drunkenness only being kept at bay only because of the massive amounts of food that were laid out on the table. 

They finished up around eight and this time he wasn't kicked out of the kitchen. They all cleaned quickly, the air rising in anticipation as they got clothes to the finish because after, they got to open up presents. Matthew and Opal had already been sent off because they got too excited and kept distracting everyone, so they were somewhere in the house playing with Chainsaw. Soon all the plates were cleaned, everything was in its place and the bottles of alcohol were brought out from the cellar. They all sat in the living room, passing presents from under the tree to who they belonged to, and as soon as the last present was handed out everyone tore into the wrapping. It was nice to see everyone turn back into a child again, even Declan couldn't hide the glint of excitement and joy in his eyes as he opened up his presents.

In the end, Adam had received a whole host of things: a brighter Coca-cola shirt from Calla, a case for his tarot cards from Maura, Blue got him a hand crocheted sweater, it was black with forest designs on it, Gansey got him a box of knick knacks at first glance, but it was little trinkets from everywhere they had been on their travels, all seemed handmade, another mix-tape labeled  _ ‘missing Henrietta summers’  _ from Henry, and a silver cross necklace from Ronan, which he didn't say anything about but the heavy look Declan gave him and the half puzzled half amused look Matthew threw him meant that there was something else to it he would be asking later. Adam handed it to Ronan and dipped his head down to have him clip it on. It was heavy and pressed into his chest meaningfully, there was something else about it, it didn't feel like a dream object, not one of Ronan’s anyways, but it felt different.

Almost as soon as they finished presents Opal promptly used up all her energy and passed out on Ronan’s lap, where she had sat herself down to play with the toys Blue had gifted her. Adam watched them again, as everyone else went to their rooms or cars to tuck away their presents. He watched as Ronan petted her hair and shifted her a bit so she was more comfortable laying on his chest, both her small hands gripping at one of his, they looked like the picture perfect family. He reached over and rubbed her cheek gently, shuffling to lay his head on Ronan’s shoulder. He was happy that they were alone because he knew Ronan was still a bit insecure and accustomed to showing he was vulnerable around other people, he was better sure, but it was new not having to guard your emotions all the time, Adam understood and so he never pushed. The front door opened and he felt Ronan curl into himself a little bit knowing that they would have to part with Opal again.

“Time for us to get going before the others come down and wake her up.” Maura said softly and stood in the doorway. Adam nodded and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead. Ronan stood up and carefully walked with Maura out to the car, Adam followed them and stood in the doorway smiling softly at the kiss he laid on her nose before settling her onto the seat in the car. They all made their way in and said their goodbyes.

Now that the seven of them were left in the house again, they chucked some more logs into the fire and brought out the bottles of alcohol from the cellar, Ronan poured him and Declan some whiskey and set the bottle between them, Matthew gave Declan his signature big eyed look and also got his own glass of whiskey, Gansey and Henry had some wine, and him and Blue had some beers. 

As the night crept on and everyone had already polished off one bottle of what they had choses and were working on a second when there was a pause on the conversation, Ronan shifted beside Adam and he eyed Matthew for a moment and then they both shared look that had Adam readying himself to stop a bad idea.

Ronan started stomping on the ground rhythmically, quieting everyone in the room as they looked at him puzzled. 

He then started singing

_ Come all you young sailor men, listen to me _

_ I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea _

His voice sounded different, it was lower, more rough around the edges and it didn't sound like his usual tone. Mathew and Declan joined in with him on the next part of the song.

_ And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys _

_ When the wind blows, we're all together, boys _

_ Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow _

_ Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes _

Adam realized what was actually different about all their voices, it wasn't the pitch, it was the accent. In reality he should have figured that they must have had some of it being raised by two Irish parents but he never heard it from any of them. Matthew took the next line.

_ Up jumps the eel with his slippery tail _

_ Climbs up aloft and reefs the topsail _

His accent was clear and open and his voice shifted to be a bit more slimy to match the line, but his face was split into a wide grin. All three of them joined in again for what had to be the chorus.

_ And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys _

_ When the wind blows, we're all together, boys _

_ Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow _

_ Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes _

Ronan sang next and Adam felt hot all over at hearing his full Irish accent  _ plus  _ the absolutely stunning sound of his singing voice even if it was crossed with growling. The part of Adam that wasn't painfully turned on by it found his lines of choice a little funny and very fitting, considering his shark like tendencies.

_ And then up jumps the shark with his nine rows of teeth _

_ Saying, "You eat the dough boys, and I'll eat the beef!" _

The chorus hit again, but it was slightly louder, they had been a bit out of practice the first time but by now they figured out how to mesh their voices properly again and it sounded amazing, it had Adam looking over at all three of them and marveling at the practiced way they sang.

_ And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys _

_ When the wind blows, we're all together, boys _

_ Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow _

_ Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes _

Declan was the next and last to sing, and Adam saw the look Ronan gave him, cautious then proud and happy when he took his verse and sang it in a volume that matched his brothers.

_ Up jumps the whale, the largest of all _

_ "If you want any wind, well, I'll blow ye a squall" _

They all sang once again, this time louder than they had been before marking the end of the song. They all sat up a little bit and leaned a little towards each other, forgetting anyone else in the room and focusing on each other.

_ And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys _

_ When the wind blows, we're all together, boys _

_ Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow _

_ Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes _

They finished the song and all of them had wide fierce smiles on their faces before sinking back into their chairs. There was silence for all but one second before everyone erupted in cheers and claps.

“If you were gonna sing those, then at least do one we know.” Gansey chastised but Adam caught the daring glint in his eyes, it was daring Ronan to go again, testing the waters. Ronan, long ago, had taught them some songs - sea shanties he called them - when they had all been having a joint study night in Monmouth that ended in them drinking and getting a bit too off track. Adam didn't have the best memories of that night but the songs were fresh in his mind. Ronan looked over to him and he nodded. 

“I’m game, if you're up for it.”

Ronan nodded and looked to his brothers who also nodded. Adam flicked his gaze to Blue and Henry, who had shifted so Henry had his arms around Blue, watched on fascinated and sharing hushed comments.

Declan took the reins of setting the beat this time, stomping out a steady beat, it was a bit slower than the last one. Being the only link of what songs they could sing, Ronan started again.

_ Now we are ready to head for the Horn _

Adam felt all the lyrics click in his head and he joined in with the others to sing the lines.

_ Way, hay, roll an' go _

_ Our boots an' our clothes boys are all in the pawn _

_ To be rollicking randy dandy-O _

This song, to memory, didn't have any individual parts to it, so they all kept singing the lines.

_ Heave a pawl, o heave away _

_ Way, hay, roll an' go _

_ The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored _

_ To be rollicking randy dandy-O _

They were all still a bit clumsy over the words, singing voices unused for so long, but they soldiered on, on the next verse they were starting to match up, the song flowing a little easier for them.

_ Soon we'll be warping her out through the locks _

_ Way, hay, roll an' go _

_ Where the pretty young gals all come down in their flocks _

_ To be rollicking randy dandy-O _

_ Heave a pawl, o heave away _

_ Way, hay, roll an' go _

_ The anchor's on board an' the cable's all stored _

_ To be rollicking randy dandy-O _

By the time they reached the final part of the song they had managed to slot their voices together so they flowed and melded with each other seamlessly. They ramped up the volume and Adam could feel the echoes of their singing bouncing around the large room, filling it with more warmth and making the room come to life.

_ Come breast the bars, bullies, heave her away _

_ Weigh hey, roll and go! _

_ Soon we'll be rolling her down through the Bay _

_ To be rollicking randy dandy-O! _

_ Heave a pawl, O heave away! _

_ Weigh hey, roll and go! _

_ The anchor's on board and the cable's all stored _

_ To be rollicking randy dandy-O! _

They finished and all cheered, clapping and knocking firsts in a practiced and easy sort of way. Adam relaxed into the couch and into Ronan who wrapped an arm tightly around his waist. He looked out at the others and felt the same overwhelming feeling he felt earlier. They all looked so happy, they were laughing and joking and pouring another round of drinks to butter up some more songs from the brothers and hoping to drag out some of the ones they had been taught what seemed like ages ago. Adam had never felt more loved and more at home than he did in that moment and he knew that everything that happened to him before was most definitely worth it if it meant that he got this for the rest of his life moving forward.


	2. A Night To Remember

After they had finished up their drinks and finished up their singing, everyone made their way upstairs. Adam wasn't going to speak for the others but he was bone tired, not in the way he would be back when they were kids and he worked three jobs and did school, it was a pleasant tired, the tired of a successful day filled with fun. 

Once they reached their room Adam immediately peeled off his sweater, tossing it into the laundry basket in the corner, his jeans followed very quickly and he flopped onto their bed with a sigh. He was going to have to move, he was lying across it, but at the moment he didn't care and if Ronan wanted to get in bed he was going to have to move him.

“As much as I love seeing you near naked in bed,” Ronan said and pressed a kiss between his shoulders, “I don't want you whining that you're cold, get dressed.”

Adam whined petulantly, but he ultimately pushed himself up to standing again, grabbing his pajamas and very slowly putting them on. The slowness was half to be difficult, the other part was because he was blatantly staring at Ronan who no matter the season insisted on wearing muscle shirts to bed, he wasn't particularly complaining, he loved his arms anyways. They locked eyes and Adam rolled his eyes at the cocky smirk Ronan threw him. He glanced at the open door to the bathroom and grudgingly marched over to brush his teeth. He wasn't in a bad mood, quite the opposite, he was just really tired and impatient to get in bed and cuddle up to his beautiful boyfriend. His impatient mood was bettered a little bit when Ronan pressed himself into his back and rubbed gentle lines over his hip as they brushed their teeth together. Looking back, if 17 year old him could see his life now, he would have laughed in its face, it was too perfect; good college, good friends, amazing boyfriend, and a place he could call home. I was wild to think of even now but he had fought for this and he was going to keep it for as long as he could.

Adam fell into his side of the bed with a happy sigh and burrowed under the impossibly warm blankets. He settled in to watch Ronan pad around the room before he stopped at the edge of the bed and looked at his night stand meaningfully for a second before sliding into bed, he remained sitting and looked pensive.

“What is it?” He asked softly, hand sliding over the comforter to rest on his knee.

“Nothing, just thinking.” He muttered and gripped his hand tightly.

“That's never a good sign.” He chuckled and sat up. “What’s up?”

Ronan smiled and reached over Adams shirt, gently tugging out the cross. He held it between his fingers and studied it for a moment. “This was my mothers, always had it on her, never once saw her without it.” He said staring intently at the intricate designs on the metal. “When I asked her about it, she would always say it was because it was the first gift dad had ever given her after they got together, that it was special.”

Adam looked up at Ronan and looked at him for a moment, properly. He looked pensive, an expression he hardly ever saw outside of the quiet moments in the early mornings when Adam would be home from school, or when he jolted awake from a nightmare and went to the window to look out at the fields.

“Gave it to me when I visited her last week, said it was my turn to pass it down to the person I loved.” He said softly and looked up with a small smile, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

“Is that why Declan gave me a weird look?” 

Ronan laughed and nodded, tucking it back under his shirt. “It meant a lot to mom, it's a really important necklace.”

“It's beautiful, thank you for trusting me with it.” he said and shuffled forward to gently cup his cheek and press a slow and sweet kiss to Ronan’s lips.

“There's something else,” he said once they pulled away. “A present, didn't want to give it to you around the others.”

Adam had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to be anything appropriate if  _ that _ was the reason he was getting it now. He watched as Ronan reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small box. Adam eyed him carefully, looking for any sign that this was going to be a silly gift, but he was still serious and Adam could see the edge of fear in his eyes and posture, he was ready to run away any second. He took a deep breath and carefully opened the wrapping. He looked at the square velvet box and felt his heart pounding in his chest and he opened it. Inside were two identical rings, solid onyx black bands that glinted when they caught the light, and they both had a single, large blood red gem on the top. 

“Ronan…” He said trailing off. There was an implication behind the gift and he hoped so much that he was right.

“I really hope you weren't expecting a big speech,” he chuckled and looked up at Adam, tilting his head up slightly so they could properly look at each other, “I didn't really think you would care much for one, but I hate the idea that one day you could leave and have nothing to keep you, so what do you say to sticking around?”

Adam smiled wide and felt his eyes stinging with tears. “You're gonna have to ask me properly, if you want an answer.” He teased with a slight shake in his voice.

Ronan rolled his eyes and smiled. “If you insist.” He took the ring box out of Adam's hand and set it between them, taking out one of the rings and holding it up to Adam. “Adam Parrish, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will.” He nodded and watched as Ronan slid the ring on his finger and pulled him in for a deep kiss, clutching at him like a lifeline as tears rolled down his cheeks.

They pulled away laughing and pressed their foreheads together, just existing in each other's space for a moment. He watched as Ronan slipped on the other ring and his heart was about to leap out of his chest. They had talked about this before, the possibility of getting married in the future, but it was always that, in the future, it always seemed so far away like a dream that they could see but never reach. Adam really should have known better though, the person he had those conversations with could pull things out of dreams, could make concepts into reality.

When he had calmed down a little bit he pulled away and set the ring box on his night stand. “Did the others know?”

Ronan shook his head and laid them both down, tugging Adam into his side. “No, only Declan, he was the one who suggested the stone.”

Adam hummed softly and placed his hand on Ronan’s chest, marveling at the way the ring sat heavy and beautifully on his finger. “What is the ring made out of?”

“You're gonna kill me.” He said knowingly.

“I’m not.”

“Obsidian, the stone’s a ruby.”

“You're right, I’m gonna kill you.”

Ronan laughed and tightened his hold on Adam slightly, bringing his hand up so both their rings were visible. “If it makes a difference I dreamt them up, yours was accidental, but it was perfect.” he said and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Went and got the materials checked, then I made my own.” 

“It does make a difference, but it’s still too much Ronan, you didn't have to go through the trouble for me.”

“Oh I did, you deserve it.” He said quietly. “Now, get some sleep, we can talk more about this and tell the others in the morning.” 

Adam nodded and yawned. He reached over and turned out the light before curling up against Ronan, the last thought before falling asleep was about how lucky he was to have a home, a family, and a person who kept him on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I hope you liked it.
> 
> This was born out of me listening to sea shanties and wanting to write the brothers singing them and here we are, with like 9+k words of fluff.
> 
> Let me know what you think on here int he comments or [on tumblr!](https://big-heccin-concern.tumblr.com/)


End file.
